


Blåkulla

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Folklore, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, My notes literally says ‘everyone is a witch’, Pining, Rituals, Spooptober, Swedish folklore, Witch!Victor, Witch!Yuuri, Witchcraft, Witches, anyway, but he’s only mentioned in the story so it does not matter, well except Leo, who is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri closed his eyes and let the energy from nature rush into his system, filling his body to the brim. It had been a powerful summer, and magic was sparkling in the air along with the stars for those who could see it. A smirk formed on Yuuri’s lips, as he felt the air fill his hair and rustle his clothing, magic being the only thing keeping his pointed hat on his head. His feet slowly rose from the ground as the broom carried their weight, and slowly they ascended into the heavens.It was possible for this to go by much quicker. Yuuri could be on his broom and way in just seconds, but there was something solemn with doing it like this on this particular evening - the night when all witches were called to Blåkulla.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 24
Kudos: 157





	Blåkulla

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! We don’t really celebrate it much here, I couldn’t resist the Halloween spirits -- so here have some witches in a Swedish folklore style. I hope you enjoy!  
> Hugs  
> Lini

The autumn air was cold against Yuuri’s skin, biting into his cheeks as he looked up at the bare sky. It was dark, and the stars gleamed and shone, calling for him to come play. Yuuri’s heart tugged for it, called for it, and as alway around this season he headed to their command. 

The nature around him whispered as well, with how the leaves had just exploded with new colors, only to soon rumble and dry, falling to the ground in brown piles. Nature was trying to rid itself of the last of the energy stored from summer, before falling into deep slumber come winter. It was calling Yuuri to come put it to rest. 

Yuuri felt all of that energy now, whispering in the wind, urging him to _ come, come, come _ . 

He would not be a witch, if he did not follow his instincts.

The broom was familiar in his hand, and he straddled it easily, the brush resting against the ground. Vicchan, who had been sitting beside him quietly jumped up easily in front of him, and settled against his body. Yuuri smiled, as he glanced down at his pup. His familiar was such a lovely creature, and he always enjoyed having Vicchan with him on trips such as this. Vicchan was used to riding the broom now, and sat patiently and waited for Yuuri to whisk them away. 

Well, the night waited for one one after all. 

He closed his eyes and let the energy from nature rush into his system, filling his body from toe to finger tips. It had been a powerful summer, and magic was sparkling in the air along with the stars for those who could see it. A smirk formed on Yuuri’s lips, as he felt the air fill his hair and rustle his short dark dress, magic being the only thing keeping his pointed hat on his head. His feet slowly rose from the ground as the broom carried their weight, and slowly they ascended into the heavens. 

It was possible for this to go by much quicker. Yuuri could be on his broom and way in just seconds, but there was something solemn with doing it like this on this particular evening - the night when all witches were called to Blåkulla. 

“Here we go,” Yuuri whispered, and then the broom rushed forwards, rustling his dress once more. He had dressed in the formal attire for the occasion, and an excited giddiness filled his lungs as he rushed towards his destination. 

Blåkulla was a hidden spot, seen only by witches. It was where they flew to celebrate the changing of the seasons, when nature came alive after winter, and when it went into slumber before it. Nature’s power was magnificent, and it needed to be praised and celebrated. It had been done so for millenia, and would surely continue to be for milenia to come. 

In the celebration to come, they would light fires, and they would all dance, and drink and eat, and laugh. They would celebrate nature’s fruitful summer, and dance her into her slumber. In the spring, they would dance her into life once more. 

He moved swiftly forward, his chest filling with butterflies. He was going to see so many of his friends there, other witches he longed for when the winter nights grew cold or during the hard work in the summer sun. Friendships forged over decades at these parties, even as young witches, when they were just learning their potions and hexes. Yuuri’s mother was a witch, and both Mari and him had inherited the gift of magic. Yuuri had gone to his aunt Minako to be taught, since he showed such prominence in magic created by movement, such as the one Minako was specialized in. Mari had stayed with their parents, focusing on potions and brewery. 

Yuuri was looking forward to seeing his family as well, and was sure that Mianko and his mother would have come early to start the fires along with other senior witches. Yuuri had come along with them when he was young, but now that he was on his own it was better to arrive after they were lit, and join the celebration. He had hard work to do after all.

Still, it was not his family he was nervous about meeting. 

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri looked to the side, and his face spread into a wide grin as he saw who was riding on the broom that had come up beside him. Guang Hong was always a welcomed presence, and Yuuri rose slightly to match his flight height, for a moment forgetting about the other witch he longed so for all through winter and summer. 

“Guang Hong!” he greeted, and Guang Hong flew back and forth for a moment, a wide smile on his face. “I’m so happy to see you!”

“Likewise,” the other witch greeted. “How has the summer treated you? It was awful hot. Not too dry in your region?”

“No, no we did alright, being in the valley,” Yuuri said with a smile. “I got to restock my cabinets well beyond what I need.”

“Luckyyy,” Guang Hong sighed, looking out across the vast darkness they were traveling along. They were getting close now, and Yuuri could see other witches flying towards the same goal. “It was so dry out on the steppe. We had to make some fairly hefty bargains to stock up what we need for Leo's werewolf episodes come winter.”

“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri said, feeling his heart twisting at the thought of his friend being in such hardship. Nature was not always fair after all. “Can I help, I have brought some things… though I’m not sure if it would be what you need?”

Guang Hong seemed to consider for a moment, and Yuuri waited as he let his friend gather his thoughts. It was not very common for witches to form such strong relations with werewolves as Guang Hong and his husband Leo had, but they were a lovely pair. Yuuri had visited them briefly last winter, when he was on his way to his parents for Yule. 

“How about Frostranka? You have that in your region, yes?” Guang Hong asked, and Yuuri nodded, feeling relief spread in his chest as he dug into his pocket. It was magically increased in size, and while it looked to be no bigger than a hand from the outside, it fitted an entire suitcase as he dug his hand down into it. 

“I do,” he agreed, and then managed to pull the small container with the grounder root out. “I did not bring much, but if you are in need for more you can come by and I will give it freely. I know it is a long way to travel, but I will do what I can to help.”

“Thank you endlessly, Yuuri,” Guang Hong cheered, taking the vial carefully to put in his own pocket. “You have eased my mind so much by this.”

“It was nothing,” Yuuri promised, and then they traded stories of their time since the spring festivities, while they slowly descended. 

Blåkulla shone as they came down from beneath the clouds, the island resting in inky water. It always felt like coming home in a sense, and Yuuri let the warmth of its power embrace him as he sat his bare feet on the ground. 

“I see Yuri over there,” Guang Hong said, and Yuuri looked over to see the blond haired witch a few meters away, looking to have an argument with someone Yuuri couldn’t see the face of. “I’ll go say hi!”

“See you later!” Yuuri called. Guang Hong waved before he moved away, and Yuuri stepped down from his broom, only to be barreled into with full force. 

“Yuuri!” a familiar voice shouted, and Yuuri let out a small huff of air as he caught his childhood friend around the waist, just managing to keep them upright. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too Phichit,” Yuuri said, making sure to squeeze Phichit for a moment before pulling back. Vicchan barked beside him, and looked up expectantly at Yuuri, who let out a soft chuckle in amusement. “Yes you can go find her.”

“Find who?” Phichit asked as they looked at each other, the dog rushing away into the tongues of witches moving up the hills towards the fires. “Your mom? Minako?”

“Makka,” Yuuri answered knowingly, his stomach flipping at the thought of the other familiar, and who she was connected to. “He always runs straight to find her when we arrive. I think he only wants to come to meet her.”

“That’s so cute,” Phichit cooed, looking over his shoulder to where the dog had disappeared too. “Even the dogs ship it.”

“What?” Yuuri asked, and Phichit turned back to him with a wide grin, shaking his head so fast it made his black bangs dance over his forehead. 

“Nothing at all,” he said with a grin that spoke only of mischief. “How was the flight?”

“Lovely. I got to fly in with Guang Hong,” Yuuri said, and Phichit perked up, looking around in search of the other witch. “He spotted Yuri and went to greet him.”

“Oh, I’ll find him later then,” Phichit said, looking down at the broom Yuuri was still holding. “Have you not parked yet?”

“Someone came barreling into me before I had the chance,” Yuuri pointed out, and Phichit rolled his eyes but grinned and stepped away with his hands raised. Yuuri huffed, but let magic course through his hand down into the broom, making it stand straight up even as he let it go. 

“Ready?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri laughed and nodded, before they headed up side by side. 

The first hour was an endless greeting. Yuuri got to check in with friends who had also been apprentices of Minako at the same time as him, and then got to greet his mother and sister, and other acquaintances along the way. Phichit was swept away by Seung Gil for a dance at some point, and Yuuri continued his journey through the gathering groups of witches alone. He made trade with some, exchanging roots and ingredients rare to his valley to those he had much of. He was given a drink by Mari once he came across her a second time, and sipped the warmed spiced wine as he glanced around, his heart jumping every time he thought his eye caught something silver. It was silly really. It was never him who found the object of his affections after all. 

He settled on a stone bench covered in moss after a while, sitting close enough to a fire to watch, but not close enough to disrupt the dance. He dug his toes into the dirt, and simply enjoyed feeling Blåkullas magic surge through his body, filling him to the brim with power. 

“Hi Yuuri.”

A smile curled on Yuuri’s lips, brighter than it had any right to be, and he turned to face the man that always made his heart leap, his magic sing. 

“Hi Victor.”

The other witch was as beautiful as Yuuri remembered him, with his long silver hair cascading down his shoulders. There were thin braids in it, decorated with silk threads and beads that glimmered in the light of the fire. His eyes gleamed too, that ocean blue always too enticing. His black pointed hat was tipped back slightly, and he smiled as he leaned close to Yuuri from his spot beside him on the bench, his black short dress pulling over his knees from the movement. 

“Vicchan found me ages ago, how come you haven't?” Victor asked, his grin turning to a pout. Yuuri’s stomach flipped. Victor was always so gorgeous, and Yuuri had little defence against his sulking. 

“I am terrible at finding you,” Yuuri admitted. “The more I try the longer it takes for me to have you by my side.” 

“So you decided to stay put?” Victor asked, his pout falling away as smile started tugging at his lips in its place. 

“Only so you could find me sooner,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor did smile then, heartbreakingly beautiful in every way. He tipped his head forward, and Yuuri reached up to push his own hat back just a little, so he could rest his forehead against Victor’s. Their hands found each other, and Yuuri laced their fingers together tightly. Their magic reached out towards each other, and wound itself together slowly, bringing even more warmth to Yuuri’s heart. 

This was an intimate gesture, only done by family or partners, but they had done it since they were teenagers and still learning, still growing. Victor had come with his mentor Lilia to stay a summer with Minako, and Yuuri and Victor had grown close then. When they were to part at the end of the visit, Victor had asked for them to forge a magical bond, and they had fueled it every time they had met since, just like this. 

It was Yuuri’s favorite part of coming to Blåkulla. 

“Hi Yuuri,” Victor said again, and Yuuri couldn’t help it then, rushing a surge of healing magic towards his friend. Victor wasn’t hurt, so it wouldn’t do much of anything more than send a pleasant feeling through Victor’s body, but it still felt nice to do. Victor’s magic surged as he received it, and he held on tighter to Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri let out a soft breath, and slowly opened his eyes to meet Victor’s mesmerizing gaze, both of them grinning widely. 

“You’re so strong,” Victor said, sounding breathless. “I swear you grow more powerful each season.”

“Stooop,” Yuuri whined, turning away as his cheeks flushed bright red. “I am not. I- I do okay with what I have and what I need.”

“Mhm,” Victor said, and when Yuuri looked back he had a far too knowing expression on his face. Yuuri narrowed his eyes at him, and Victor did the same. “I heard you had the biggest harvest the valley has seen in centuries, just like you had last summer. You keep fuling the land, bringing power into it.”

“It’s not all my doing,” Yuuri said, shuffling on the bench. “Nature has been most kind to the region lately, it deserves to be danced for.”

“Sure,” Victor said, and Yuuri resisted sticking his tongue out at him. Had he been a few decades younger, he would have. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“You’re terrible,” Yuuri shot back, and Victor laughed, making something tugg in Yuuri’s chest. For a moment they fell quiet, and simply looked at each other. There was so much Yuuri wanted to say, but just like every other season he couldn't find the words. He wished his feelings were as easy to share as his magic, but it seemed it took much more bravery to open his heart and reveal what was truly inside.

“Let us dance Yuuri,” Victor said, reaching his hand out with his palm up. “I have longed to dance with you since you let go of my hand last.”

“Of course,” Yuuri agreed, because maybe even if he would never find his voice in sharing the words embedded in his heart, all the love and devotion he felt for Victor, maybe he could show it through his magic in movement. “Let us dance.”

They left their hats on the bench, and then pushed off it. Victor’s hand fit perfectly in his, and even as other witches were already dancing around the fire, they all came to a halt as they approached. Yuuri knew why. They all knew he held movement magic, and dancing next to someone who had could be dangerous if you did not know them. It never bothered Victor. He held on to Yuuri’s hand firmly as they approached the bonfire, right up until the edge of it. 

They turned to one another, and Victor’s fingers slipped from between Yuuri’s, only for his palms to be pressed to Yuuri’s instead. They stood there for a moment, and Yuuri closed his eyes to feel the power from the ground pull into him from his feet. He always felt most in tune here, at Blåkulla, with Victor’s skin against his own. 

He took a deep breath, opened his eyes to catch Victor’s, and moved. 

It was easy now to dance together. This was their dance, and they knew each other breath by breath, movement by movement. Yuuri danced, and as he did the fire roared with life. Yuuri danced, and Victor followed, matching each and every one of Yuuri’s steps. Victor’s body shone with his own power, but it did not impact the elements such as Yuuri’s did. 

They danced and danced, movements graceful as they thanked nature for the summer that had passed, and brought it further into the state of winter.  _ Let go _ , they said, as magic sparkled and flared from Yuuri’s toes and fingertips, their bare feet stomping the ground.  _ You can rest now _ , they chanted with their bodies, as they moved together and apart, circling each other with easy swirls.  _ We will come for you when it is time for spring _ , they promised, as Victor lifted Yuuri up in the air, only to set him down on the soft dirt once more. 

Yuuri was breathless, chest heaving, and yet he was not tired. This was where everything felt most right. This was where everything made sense. He was not sure how long they danced, only that he felt the energy that had been drumming through his veins letting go. He smiled. The other movement magic users must be dancing too. Minako, and Sara and Minami, and all the others by their own fires. The other witches danced to thank nature, but it was those who were connected the way Yuuri was to nature, that spun the seasons along. 

His movement slowed, and as he did so did the roaring fire. Victor slowed too, and then they ended as they had started, palms pressed together, eyes locked. Victor was breathing heavily as everything was still. 

Then the crows erupted into cheers. 

Yuuri broke into a wide smile, and Victor mirrored it, looking astonishingly happy. Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from tipping his head forward, Victor meeting him halfway to do the same. Their magic intertwined, and it was stronger now, pulsating as if they shared one beating heart. Yuuri’s fingers curled around Victor’s as he felt it settle into his chest, a new sensation flowing in his body. 

What was this? He had never felt such a thing before. 

Victor pulled back first, eyes wide as he met Yuuri’s.

“Yuuri,” he said, and Yuuri took a step closer, as if pulled by a theder. “Yuuri, what is this?”

“I love you.”

It was not what he had meant to say. He had not meant to say anything at all really, but the words tumbled from between his lips anyway, because it was the only thing he could think, the only thing coursing through his mind. 

Victor’s eyes grew wide, and Yuuri could feel his own expression mirror the state of chock written on his friend’s face. 

“I love you too.”

Yuuri’s fingers tingled with overwhelming intensity, and he was happy that he had danced so much of his magic out because otherwise he was scared he would have made something explode with the warmth expanding in his chest. 

Yuuri had no words for such a declaration. His mind fell short in the intense screeching his brain was doing. Instead the theder tugged at him again, and Yuuri stepped even closer, removing the distance between them fully. 

“Kiss me,” he breathed, pleaded, commanded all at once. Victor’s eyes were jewels in the dark, sparking with magic in a way Yuuri had never seen before. Was it Yuuri’s magic? Was it something else entirely?

Victor’s hands slipped from his own, caressing down Yuuri’s forearms to land on his waist. His hands curled around it, and it felt so right to have them there, as if they belonged. Yuuri in return let his hands fall onto Victor’s chest, and then it was so easy to lean in, and press his lips to Victor’s waiting ones. 

The magic coursing through them connected again, making Yuuri gasp into Victor’s mouth. Victor’s grip tightened around his waist, and Yuuri melted into the feeling of Victor holding him. This felt so right, so incredibly right. 

How would he ever be able to let it go?

They kissed and kissed, until the first sparks of sunlight started clearing the night sky. The fiers were now only incandescent embers, and Yuuri looked into Victor’s eyes, wondering if he dared to ask to come with him, and never let him go. 

“Can I come with you?” Victor asked before Yuuri had the opportunity to fully catch his breath, and Yuuri felt his eyes fill with tears under the intensity of such a request. “Yuuri I-”

“Yes,” Yuuri rushed out, because right now he didn’t need explanations or reasons. He needed Victor close. “Please take care of me.”

Victor broke into a wide grin, and kissed his lips again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
